Transporter
by Angels INC
Summary: this is one of my first fics. ok so be nice and R&R ~*EMERALD*~


Transporter By: Emerald 

Disclaimer : We do not own Gundam Wing or any of those such and such and etc. 

Note: This is my first story that I ever uploaded for Gwingangels ok so be nice thanx very much 

Quatre: Hey Dorothy look what I just bought at the store 

Dorothy: Oh please don't tell me it's another sex toy 

Quatre: Wha What how did you find out about that 

Dorothy: You mean to tell me that I don't go in my own closet

Quatre: Forget it come on boys bring it in 

Work Men: Yes Sir Mr. Winner 

Dorothy: WOW it is huge, how much did you pay for this 

Quatre: $ 12,000 and it comes with 2 pieces 

Dorothy: What is it anyway 

Quatre: You'll see

Quatre opening it ever so carefully 

Dorothy You paid $12,000 dollars for this what is it 

Quatre: A high-tech transporter 

Dorothy: And it does what 

Quatre: Well if you put one transporter in the bedroom and one in the Dinning room, and if you walk right through one the one in the Dinning room you'll go right through in the bed room.

Dorothy: Really it is okay but that much money 

Quatre: Oh Dorothy I have a lot of money I can buy the riches in the world 

Dorothy: Well I and calling Hilde to come over here and check it out 

Ring, Ring~ the phone at Duo's 

Duo: Hello we're busy 

Dorothy: No Duo it me Dorothy is Hilde there 

Duo: Yeah but she is busy 

Dorothy: Well what are you doing that's Sooo important 

Duo: Nothing just.........just here is Hilde 

Hilde: Hi Dorothy

Dorothy: Come over to the mansion

Hilde: Why?

Dorothy: Cause I need to show you something that Quatre bought 

Hilde: Ok 

Dorothy and Hilde get home the phone 

Hilde: come on Duo get some clothes on and we are going to Quatre's mansion 

Duo: Oh No not rich boy " Oh look what mommy and daddy bought me " 

Hilde: I know that you hate Quatre but me and Dorothy are friends

Duo: Okay I'll only do it for you and why are we going there 

Hilde: All I know is that Quatre bought something and Dorothy wants us to see it

Quatre's Mansion ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre: So are they coming 

Dorothy: Yeah they are for some reason they were busy 

Quatre: U numb skull you don't know what they were doing 

Dorothy: NO!!!!!!

Quatre: They were dancing 

Dorothy: Dancing at this time 

Quatre: no gettin busy 

Dorothy: Well I know that's what Duo said 

Quatre: What do you think????????????????

Dorothy: FUCK JUST FUCKING TELL ME !!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: They were having sex!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dorothy: Oh okay you couldn't have told me that they were fucking 

RING RING, !!!!!!!!!! The door bell 

Hilde: Hi Dorothy! Oh and Quatre 

Quatre and Dorothy : Hi Duo and Hilde 

Quatre: ~ Winks at Duo~ 

Duo: { opens eyes wide open }

Quatre: Bad Duo 

Duo: what rich boy what are you talking about 

Dorothy: We know what you were doing 

Duo: Hilde you promised not to tell 

Hilde: I didn't 

Duo: Well why did we come down here 

Quatre: Well I bought something

Duo: WOW doesn't that surprise us all 

Quatre: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Dorothy: Well I think it was a waste of money , but ....

Quatre: But it is to good to use 

Hilde: Well what is it 

Duo: It's more than $ 1.000

Dorothy: Oh yes way more 

Duo: { Thinking} everything in this place is more than $ 1.000 

Quatre: Okay are you ready 

Duo & Hilde : Yup 

Duo: We have been ready a long time now 

Quatre taking off the blanket revels it 

Duo: This...... This.......This.......this is what you sent us for 

this is cool

Hilde: Its cool 

Duo: So...what is it 

Quatre: The High-Tech-Transporter 2002 

Duo: Oh yeah and you do what with it 

Dorothy: Well if you put one in the dinning room and one in the bedroom if you walk through one it brings you to the other side 

Hilde: Well that sounds really exciting 

Quatre: Yeah we haven't tried it out yet but we will 

Duo: Well let's try it now 

Everybody except Duo: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

So they tried it to see if it worked 

So they set up the one transporter in the hall and the one in Quatre's room

Duo walked through 1 transporter in that hall and walked through Quatre's room and the same with the rest Hilde, Dorothy and Quatre 

And they all had fun walking through it 

And of course with Duo's bog mouth he told everyone about Quatre's " High-Tech-Transporter 2002"

TBC So did you like it I hope you did.

Thank you for reading it and please R&R this is my first fic so be nice And sorry that not all the characters are in it yet 

Bye till next time 


End file.
